A Day in the Life of Jack Granger
by cocoidie-18
Summary: Thirty years have passed since the Boy Who Lived defeated Voldemort and the Wizarding world is back to normal. 26 year old Auror, Jack Granger, has the day off. What could happen?


_A/N: I'm back! It has been so long since I have updated or posted anything new because my computer wouldn't let me but a new laptop and faster connection has fixed that problem. If all goes well all, of my stories will get a going over and updated to match those at HPFF. So please bear with me as it could take a while for me to figure out where I am at with each story._

**A day in the life of Jack Granger**

_10 AM:_

Jack rolled out of bed before he noticed the time. He had been out late the night before because he had the day off.

"Ten o'clock?" he groaned managing to pull himself upright. "Feels like six."

After showering and dressing he felt a lot better and more alert, which brought to mind a conversation and appointment made. He checked the time and groaned, "I'm going to be late."

_11 AM:_

Jack entered the Bloody Chalice and looked around. The restaurant was nothing like the name suggested. Inside, the theme was mediaeval with rich crimson drapes, brackets holding burning torches were mounted on walls that were charmed to look like stone and pictures and framed Daily Prophet clippings hung on them. Many if not all of the images depicted scenes from thirty years ago, from an epic battle that hardly seemed real now, though many people that Jack held dear played a central part in it. The fight for the very survival of the world as they knew it, the fight where, at just nineteen, Harry Potter defeated Voldemort.

Movement caught Jack's eye and he recognised his mother waving at him. His grandmother and uncle were also there smiling warmly at him. They were his grandmother and uncle in all but the literal sense. Molly was still the proud matriarch of the Weasley family, widowed by the war. And Harry Potter. Though he was just forty-nine, the years had not been kind to him and he looked his age, which is significant for a wizard. They had not been drawing much attention until Jack arrived, but Jack was an Auror and bound to be recognised and when that had happened his companions were given closer scrutiny. Then the whispers started, but they were easily ignored.

"Jack, I thought we were meeting for morning tea. You're very late," Hermione Weasley said, stirring her tea.

"I know, Mum, forgive me. I slept in."

Harry chuckled. "Just like James. He's never been a morning person. He was going to join us but something came up. He's very busy, there's a lot of demand on such a talented Quidditch player."

Jack forced himself to smile and he could see the strain in the women's grins as well. Jack had idolised James in his childhood, the problem was so had everybody else. Especially Harry. After Ginny died, Harry had lived in fear of losing his son and so he had, though he refused to see it.

"Ron couldn't make it?" Jack asked casually, desperate to change the subject.

"No, he's working," Hermione replied and Jack pretended not to notice the hurt in her eyes, when his relief showed through.

It wasn't that he didn't like Ron, he would just never get used to him as his mother's husband. After the war ended, Hermione had spent months in St Mungos, having sustained serious injuries in the fight. All that anyone knew, including Jack, is that Hermione had checked herself out and reappeared five years later with a one-year-old baby. Hermione finally married Ron just before Jack turned sixteen, with Jack still thinking of Ron as an uncle.

They ordered and ate with small talk and banter between bites. The waiter was the first to crack and ask Harry for an autograph as he returned to collect their empty plates. Harry obliged and it became a bit of a circus as the other customers took it as an invitation and more people approached to ask for autographs or just voice their admiration. It wasn't just directed at Harry, Hermione and even Jack, to his surprise, received some of their acclaim. It took half an hour for them to extract themselves and go their separate ways.

_2PM:_

With nothing else to do, Jack travelled to Diagon Alley and wandered through the shops. A thought occurred and he turned down Kockturn and into Ratchett's Recipes. A bell rang somewhere in the shop as he opened the door and a tall, skinny, angry-looking man scurried out of the backroom.

"Whatcha- oh, Mr Granger. What can I do for you?" Ratchett asked pleasantly.

"Just a routine check, Rat-face."

Ratchett's eye twitched. "But you're off-duty."

Jack grinned. "Now who told you that?"

Jack pushed his way into the backroom. A cat looked up at him woefully from a small cage. A man stood on the other side of a table, seeing what sat on the table, Jack immediately drew his wand.

"I've got what you wanted, now where's my pay-" the man stopped abruptly when he looked up and saw that he wasn't speaking to Ratchett. He lunged for his wand but Jack was quicker.

"Stupify!" He didn't bother to watch the spell hit home as he ducked a blow aimed at his head and spun on Ratchett. "Where's your wand Rat-face, you pathetic excuse for a criminal?"

"My name is Ratchett! You broke my wand, you bloody bastard!" Ratchett took another swing with what Jack now recognised as the caged cat.

"Right, I remember. You're not allowed a new one 'til you've had three months good behaviour. I think this just might set you back."

"Bastard!" Ratchett made to take another swing but dropped the cage when the cat sank its teeth into his finger. "Bastard!" He kicked the cage once and fell before Jack's stupefy.

_5 PM:_

By this time, Jack was almost regretting busting Ratchett, he was still doing the paperwork. It was his day off! Ratchett had been smuggling in baby manticores to use and sell as potion ingredients.

"Granger, what the hell are you doing? Finish that tomorrow, it's your day off!" Jack's boss, Mr Well, barked as he passed Jack's desk.

_5:30 PM:_

Jack settled down on his couch, planning to have a quiet night in.

_5:45 PM:_

Jack sat at the bar in one of the more popular pubs, content to listen to the talk and enjoy his drink. Someone sat beside him but he took no notice until they said his name.

"Jack…"

Jack stiffened. "What do you want, Meryl?"

"What's wrong Jack?" Meryl asked, touching his arm.

Jack pulled away. "Leave Meryl before I do something I'll regret."

"Why? What have I done?"

"What have you done? How dare you act like the wronged party! I know."

Meryl's shoulders slumped and she almost whispered. "Who told you?"

"Does it really matter? You know suddenly this place is just a little too crowded." Jack stood but Meryl stopped him, running her hands over his chest.

"Jack, it's over. Please, I want another chance."

Her face was inches from his now and she moved forward to kiss him but Jack pulled back.

"Ok. Tell me the truth. Who ended it?"

Meryl opened her mouth but no sound came out.

Jack shook his head. "Thought so. James rejected you so you came crawling back to me." He dislodged her hands from his robes and leaned towards her. "No thanks."

_6 PM:_

Jack was back at home. Perhaps he'd get that quiet night after all; he definitely wasn't in the mood to go out again. He stripped to his boxers and lay down on his bed. _I wonder what tomorrow will bring?_

_A/N: And that is that. Jack will return once I have sorted myself out and can focus on my story entitled 'Jack Granger: Auror'. Please review and tell me what you think. Is Jack an interesting and believeable character? Do you want to know more? Anything you didn't like or think I can improve? Anything you _did_ like? _


End file.
